Sadly, Madly DiNozzo
by Ryan C
Summary: Ryan DiNozzo has been in military school for 8 years, she lost contact with her brother after 2 years. But what happenes when someone is murdered and NCIS shows up? Warning: Spanking In Later Chapter, You Have Been Warned.
1. Chapter 1

Washington Military School.

A place where you are a plebe or a private.

In this school, my name is Private DiNozzo but when I'm with my friends, it's just Ryan.

I was named after my mother, Isabelle's, brother, who died before I was born.

He died on the Vietnam shore; my mother thought it was a good idea to honor him.

Too bad I'm a girl.

But that's alright, I forgive my mother. She had ivory skin, large hazel eyes and long ringlets of jet black hair. When I was a kid, she would make dinner from the recipes in her mother's old cookbook and after dinner an' homework; she would teach us Italian, since she could barely speak English. My mother died when I was seven, from a severe blow to the head from falling off her horse. My mother rode him at the barn down the street, she died on impact.

My father used to be a happy, loving man, His pale blue eyes used to dance when he saw my mother but the day she died, his eyes turned to ice, as did his heart. He lost all the kindness in his body and replaced it with anger and sadness. His name was Anthony but I always called his 'Daddy' in till my mom died and it was replaced with 'Sir'. Since I looked a lot like my mother, it made him angry to look at me, so the following year he sent me to Washington, I have been here every since. I went to my grandma's house in the summer or I stayed with Johnny and his family.

Johnny is my best friend; he came to Washington when he was twelve for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was supposed to come here because they thought he stole a car but Johnny was actually walking across the street when someone jumped out the car, he ran to see if they were okay but they were gone and the cops were there and Johnny was convicted for auto thief. Johnny is tall, muscular and quite intimidating, but if you knew him, you'd understand that he was as harmless as a fly. Johnny is the only person at this whole school, I trust to tell him about my brother.

My brother was my best friend. He spiked his hair and always had a troublemaking smirk on his tanned face. His sky blue eyes always smiled down at me and his was always playing or helping me with my homework. When I was sent to Washington, he sent my letters about what was going on and everything but on day the letters just stopped, I sent a letter every single day in till I was twelve and I realized it was stupid and that he wasn't going to save me and he didn't love me anymore. It took me two years to realize that. My brother's name is Anthony Jr but everybody calls him, Tony.

"Hey, Ryan! The cops are here for ya." One of my roommates yelled, I stood up from my bed and walked out of the barracks. I walked into the school and towards the headmaster's office. Last week, a girl was murdered here and everyone thinks I did it since that girl and I mixed like oil and water. As I walked in Sergeant Munroe just pointed to his office and I sauntered in, taking a seat by the window. In this room were an older man and a younger man.

"I'm Gibbs, NCIS!" Gibbs barked, showing ID, "McGee!" He jerked his thumb and the younger man showed his ID.

"Private DiNozzo! You know, big D, little I, big N, little ozzo! Sir." I laughed lightly at my joke but Gibbs just glared at me, I smirked.

"Private, do you know how much trouble you could be in?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yes, I do, sir but that would only be if I killed Private Bunda, sir. And I assure you I didn't sir." I breathed angrily, I really did not like this man.

"I hear from your Sergeant, you and Private Bunda did not get along." I nodded., "From your record it says, you fought each other?"

"Yes sir. She made fun of my for not having a family, sir. She was determined to make me hurt sir, but I ended hurtin' her sir."

Gibbs just nodded and McGee took notes about what I was saying.

"Did Private Bunda have problems with anyone else?" I was about to answer but someone came crashing into the little office. His hat was askew as was his clothes, he was sweating and panting.

"Sir! May I suggest that your agents go to the gym or at least wear deodorant?" I joked, McGee snickered at that, the agent merely gave me a filthy look then turned his attention to Gibbs.

Then at the same time, Gibbs and Captain James yelled, "DINOZZO!" the guy and I jumped.

I stood in attention in till Captain James came in, his face a hard glare.

"DINOZZO! At ease," I stood at ease, then I noticed Private Stevens was behind him, I put glue in her hat last night, I guess they found out it was me... opps.

"DINOZZO! What were you doing last night?" I bit my lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Sir, I was in detention with Sergeant Chambers! Sir!" In my defense, I was in detention last night, I was gluing' hats in the morning.

"I see, Private! Well for a reminder, drop and give me 20!" I dropped to the ground and waited for him to leave, once the door shut, I stood up and burst into laughter. I was doubled over and clutching my ribs, I was almost crying then I heard someone cough.

I remembered Gibb and co. so I returned my attention back to him.

"Sir, my apologies. I just didn't think I'd get away with it, sir." I smirked the noticed the man who came in, his mouth was ajar and his eyes were wide. I looked at him, there was something about this guy, he just looked so familiar, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. The look on his face reminded me of somebody.

"Did Private Bunda have a problem with anybody else?" He asked, again, I shook my head.

"No sir! She just had one with me." I sighed, then I began to wonder where Johnny was, I haven't seen him all day, which is a record since I am always with him.

"Well, sir. Unless you got another questions, I have to go." I inched closer to the doors.

Gibbs opened his mouth but the man cut him off, "What are your parent's names?" He questioned, I blinked the replied, "My mother's name is Isabelle, she died when I was seven and my father's name was Anthony. I had a brother named Anthony Jr, sir." I looked at my watched and noticed I had to be on the obstacle course... five minutes ago.

"Sirs, I have to go. Sergeant will kill me if I'm not on the course and I was supposed to be there five minutes ago. Bravo, Yankee, Echo! Sir." I then sprinted to the course and like I predicted, I had to run the course in till twelve.

--

"So, the guy in the office with you had the last name DiNozzo too? Weird, that isn't a common name." Johnny pondered while we were in our math class, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he looked really familiar too. Like, I've seen him before but I can't think of where." Lt. Logan walked past and we went back to work for two seconds, once she was at the front we went back to talking.

"You think he's your brother?" Johnny asked, I shrugged.

I never thought of that, what if he was my brother, would I talk to him or punch him in the face? Would I let him explain his part or would I just ignore it then punch him in the face?

Would we even be the same since it has been so long?

Personally, I don't think so...

The bell rang loudly ending class, Johnny and I left the classroom, heading towards the library. We usually went there when we wanted to talk. People get really noisy when it comes to drama things, such as the death of Brittanie Bunda or stuff like this. So we go to the library since, when the hell to people even go there?

Once we entered, we imminently went to the history section, it was kinda of like out little spot. This is where Johnny and I first met. He was working on his project on the war of 1812 and I was hiding from Gunnery Sergeant Samson who I had detention with. He was looking for a book, his hand was shaking slightly and his bright green eyes were getting frantic. I heard him mumble about the war of 1812.

"Top shelf on your right." I said, I just he didn't see me come in because he jumped about a mile or two in the air.

"What?" He whispered, I smiled at him.

"Books on the top shelf to the right are on the war of 1812." He returned the smile then got to the book, pulling it from the shelf, he flipped threw it then put the book down.

"Why you here?" He asked, I looked up at him puzzled.

He must of noticed because he then said, "You ain't gotta book and you look as if you are hiding from somebody." I laughed.

"I am, I'm supposed to have detention with Gunnery Sergeant Samson but I decided to skip it and now I am here, hiding from him and who'd think to look in the history section of the library?"

He chuckled lightly and from the moment on we have always been friends.

"Hello! Ryan! Ryan Sophia DiNiozzo! Ya there?" I snapped out of my mini montage and looked at Johnny. "No, Ryan Sophia isn't here, leave a message after the beep. BEEEP!" I smirked then lobbed a playful punch at Johnny, he pretended to fall over in agony but he took me down with him and we ended up in a pile on the floor, our laughter erupted threw the whole library but our laughter was interrupted by Lt. Logan and Special Agent Gibbs and company.

"Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo." Johnny muttered, while we got ourselves off the ground, Sergeant Major Logan marched up to Johnny.

"What did you say Private Hawethorn!" She shrieked, before Johnny could say anything I did.

"Mam that was me! Ya know, Private DiNozzo, mam!" I yelled in her face, Johnny bit back a snicker while her face went red.

"Are you disrespecting me, Private DiNozzo?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Call it what you wanna mam! I thought I was explaining my story, mam." I replied, her face went more red then she grabbed my ear in a harsh pinch, I screwed up my face in pain and chomped back a yelp.

"Dinozzo you better watch it!" She screamed before she stormed out of the library, once she left I clutched my ear.

"Holy fuck! My ear! That hurt, ohm!!!" I yelled, rubbing my ear vigorously , my eyes looking at Johnny, totally forgetting about Gibbs.

"Looked like it. You shouldn't have talked back." Gibbs warned, I wheeled to look at him.

"What do you need, sir? I thought I was done with this, sir?" I quizzed Gibbs, not letting him answer, I thought I was finished.

"Oh but far from, with me." He turned with his team and I followed but not before saying, "I'll be back in a few, cadet!" I joked then jogged to catch up with the others. They went to the obstacle course, they sat on the quad and looked at me.

"DiNozzo! You stay here and the rest of us are going to the crime scene." Gibbs barked, then left with McGee and some woman. The DiNozzo guy looks kinda awkward as he sat down on the other seat at the table. He took out his PDA then looked at me, he had blue eyes, the color of the sky.

"Private, do you recall anything on the night Private Bunda died?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, she tried to fight me but I just pushed her off and told her to get a life, after that I was in detention with Logan, sir." He wrote it down then looked up, "You're in detention a lot, private?" I nodded the smiled, "My brother, Tony, was kinda like that. He was always grounded or after school for a detention. But that was only for the time I was there. I was shipped here when I was eight." I sighed, Special Agent DiNozzo's sky blue eyes widened then he looked up at me.

"Who do you think killed Private Bunda?" He question, I merely shrugged at him.

"Unno, sir. She was kinda a bitch to everybody--" I was then cut of my being pushed to the ground, DiNozzo was laying over top of me and Gibbs and company were running then I heard the gun shot. It was loud and it hit the table we were sitting on. The table shook violently then stopped, I pushed DiNozzo off of me. Gibbs lopped towards us.

"You both alright?" He asked, we both nodded.

"I'm going back into the school. You guys should tell Sergeant Major of the Corps about this mishap." I took a deep breath then jogged back into the school. I went towards my room then lay down on my bed. My mind was racing, my heart was beating _way_ too fast and I could feel my eyes water. I didn't know if it was because I was just shot at or because I miss people and things. So I just kept bottled up, lay on my bed and waited in till I was needed.

--

"Ryan, get up, please." I heard someone whisper, I cracked my eyes open and blinked the light out of my eyes, McGee was kneeling beside my bed with Johnny. I yawned then sat up.

"What would you like sir? Do you still need me sir?" I yawned again before rubbing my eyes.

"Ryan, pack up your things. You are something to Quantico with us, we need to keep an eye on you." McGee mumbled, I stood up off my bed and walked to my locker. McGee and Johnny followed me, "Sir, why do I have to go with you to Quantico? Why can't I just stay here?" I asked, grabbing my duffle bag and throwing my wallet into it along with all my clothes, pictures and the letters. I put my jacket into the bag then slammed the locker shut, McGee just smiled politely while I grabbed my IPod.

"It's dangerous to leave you here if you just got shot at." I nodded then looked at Johnny, I pulled him into a tight hug, and then I kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you when I get back." I mumbled into his ear, he nodded then whispered a small, call me, before letting go. I walk with McGee in till the car, I got into the back with DiNozzo and McGee then I turned my IPod on. While listening to _'Before I Forget by: Slipknot'_, I watched the clouds travel by wondering where I was going to stay once we were in Quantico.

--

I'm pretty sure, McGee kept trying to talk to me that whole ride but I just ignored him. I hadn't listened to my IPod since what seemed forever. I never get to use it since I'm awake at dawn and I usually have detention or homework or both and that ended at midnight or one in the morning sometimes, so when I get to use my little lovely IPod, I do then someone ripped my headphone out of my ear.

"What the--" Gibbs cut me off.

"Finish that sentence, private and you're in for it." He growled, I huffed angrily then rolled my eyes.

"Attitude, watch that!" He barked then pulled into an house, "Tony, Ryan into house, unpacks and stay here in till I came home!" 'Tony' and I got out of the blue sedan, grabbed my duffle bag then headed into the house. The house was quiet but elegant, there was a lot of windows and sawdust in the carpet but otherwise this place was really warm, cozy like home...

"So... Tell me about yourself." 'Tony' was lying on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm. I kicked off my shoes and sat on the arm chair, my bag beside me.

"My name is Ryan DiNozzo and I'm a alcoholic." I joked, he smiled at me.

"My name is Tony DiNozzo and I'm Italian." He snickered back at me, I laughed.

"Funny, my brother's name was Tony. When we were kids and my mom was teaching us Italian and he taught me to swear, I went around swearing for an hour, I think my mother was more shocked at me then surprised as was my brother when my mom grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into his room." I chuckled lightly before looking around and noticing that there was no TV, it doesn't matter though since I never watched TV anyways.

"So... where do I put my stuff?" I asked, Tony pointed to the stairs.

"The room on the right of the staircase." He replied, I took my bag then bolted up the stairs and into the room. In the room, there was a dresser, a large window that opened onto the roof, a closet and two bed with olive colored sheets. I sat on one of the beds and took out the letters and pictures.

In one of the pictures was my family. I was in a white dress with little purple flowers, my hair was in a little mini up-due, my mother was in an pink sundress, and her hair was in her beautiful black ringlets. Tony and my father were in black suits. We were at my Aunt Violet's wedding and Tony kept saying that he was a man in black. Then my cousin Andy said that the men and black were stupid, Tony finished that conversation fast by punching Andy in the face, breaking his nose.

Aunt Violet was still angry with us when we left Italy a week later.

In another picture it was Tony and me on my first day of school. Tony walked me to my class and made sure that no one picked on me. He got suspended on the first day of school because Troy Gate made fun of my dress and made me cry, Tony in return put a frog in his pants.

In the last picture it was my mother and her horse, Levy. It was the day she died. She put her helmet on put didn't do it up since she was just walking him around but then a snake came onto the track and Levy freaked out, I was watching from the barn. I saw Levy bucking and kicking then she fell off, she hit the ground, head first. She didn't get back up. My eyes started to water as I thought of my mother on the ground, blood gushing from her head and knowing that there wasn't a thing I could do. All I could do was watch. Watch the people fail. Watch them look away sad faced. Watch her die.

"Ryan, you okay?" Tony asked, knocking on the door lightly, I rubbed my eyes then smiled at the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about my mom... Hey you wanna go to the mall or something, when my dad put me in Washington, he gave me the credit card and I need some new clothes and shit." I asked, he nodded.

I changed out of my uniform and into jeans and a tee then grabbed my wallet and we both headed to the mall.

--

We were at the mall and going into _Hot Topic_ to grab new jeans and shirts.

"Hey Tony! Where did you grow up?" I asked, looking at a pair of black jeans, I picked them up and went to look at the plaid skirts.

"It was pretty good, I had a rich dad but my mom died then I was a kid. Fell off a horse. My sister was put in a military school." I turned to look at him, my eyes looked angry-ish.

"What was your sister's name?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Same name as you, Ryan. Ryan Sophia DiNozzo." My eyes welled with tears as I looked at him.

"Tony? Your mom's name was Isabelle and she died from falling off a horse?" He nodded awkwardly, I felt a tear roll down my face.

"I was your sister." I knew I sounded blunt but I didn't care.

"I was the little girl, you stopped writing. I was the little girl, you left alone and scared at that big fucking school! It was me!" I screamed, he went to hug me but I pushed him.

"No! Fuck off! Why did you stop writing? That was all I had then you stopped! Thanks Tony! Thanks a lot!" I bellowed before running out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran out of the mall and up the street. I ran in till I saw a bus, I put change in and headed to the back. I waited in till they got to downtown. I got off and walked towards the first thing I saw. A hotel, not elegant but good enough. I got a suite on the last floor before running up there as fast as I could before lying on the bed, kicking off my shoes and crying myself to sleep.

--

I woke up a couple hours later and decided it would be nice to eat something, so obviously room service came to my head in glowing lights and arrows blinking. I snatched the phone off the hook as quickly as humanly possible. I ordered, salad, steak and potatoes and a tub of cookie dough ice cream. I turned on the TV, instantly put on a horror movie. As _P2_ played and I ate my food, I wondered about how much trouble I was going to be in for running away and how much trouble Tony was going to be in for losing me.

I was half way through the movie and my tub of ice cream, someone knocked on my door, I looked through the little peek whole and saw McGee. I breathed a sigh of real if then I opened the door welcoming him in, he came in alone, a frown on his face.

"Hey McGee, want some?" I asked, gesturing to the tub of ice cream, he shook his head.

"Ryan, you need to come back with me." I shook my head.

"Gibbs is pissed and Tony--"

"I don't give a damn about Tony! Did you know he was my brother!? Did you know that little fucker left me when I was a kid! So you either, shut the fuck up and sit down or you get the hell out!"I bellowed, McGee's eyes widened and he took out his cell phone.

I turned my attention back to the movie and ice cream, I was at the part in the movie when she was being chased by a dog. This part was pointless, like what was the point of her limping like two seconds before when she was going to out run a huge dog? There is no point I tell you!

"Ryan! Gibbs said you can stay here but there is going to be hell to pay tomorrow." I shrugged at him, "There is a room over there, you can stay there, I guess." I pointed to the door way then when back to my movie. As McGee settled into the room, I finished off my ice cream then brushed my teeth. I washed my face, brushed my hair then went to bed. The next day I planned on buying more clothes.

--

I woke up the next morning to a coffee maker gurgling, I yawned then got out of bed. McGee was making coffee while Tony was sitting on the couch, I ignored him and went over to McGee.

"I'm going to grab some clothes, I'll be back." McGee looked down at me, cocking an eye brow.

"I _will_ be back. See I'll leave me wallet, I'll only take one, credit card." I sighed, grabbing one then heading out the door and towards some stores.

I was going to have to by a lot of clothes, this was going to be a long couple of hours.

--

After two hours of shopping, I could finally go back to the hotel. My arms were lined with bags of make-up, clothes and shoes. I probably went to like, twenty stores and bought like everything. I got onto the bus after and headed back to the hotel.

Two stops next I was at the hotel, lugging bags to my room and who'd ya think was there. You're guessed it. It was the whole gang, McGee, Gibbs, the woman and Tony.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, putting my bags into my room.

"I'm Ziva David." Her voice was thick with an accent, her hair was in brown curly puff and she had a large smile.

"Ryan DiNozzo, that assholes sister." I pointed to Tony then walked back into my room to get something to wear. I choose a blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read, '_Well behaved women rarely make history.'_ I took out eye-liner, cover up, red lip gloss and black converse.

I put them in a shopping bag then walked to the bathroom.

"You guys can get room service, if you want." I called over my shoulder before walking into the washroom and had a shower. I scrubbed my body and hair, shaved my legs and brushed my teeth. I used the blow dryer to dry and somewhat straighten my hair. I put my hair in two French braids, got dressed, did my make-up and tried the converse. I smiled into the mirror before putting all the other clothes into the bag and walking out. I went back to the bedroom and put all my make-up , credit cards and my IPod into my little black bag with a bat.

"You done yet, Ryan?" I heard McGee ask, I picked up my bags and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, just let me check out and we can peace." Ziva looked puzzled at me.

"She means we can go, like leave." McGee explained, she nodded slightly as if she was still confused, I stifled a giggle as she looked away.

"I'll be back in a few." I said, walking out the door, of course Gibbs commanded someone from his crew of demons to follow, luckily it was McGee.

"So, what's with you and Tony?" McGee asked quietly, I huffed.

"McGee, when you were a kid, did you ever get lost in a store?" He nodded.

"Do you remember what it was like when you couldn't find your mom or dad or brother?" He nodded again and I pushed the button for the elevator.

"Did you ever find your brother? Your heart soars and you're happy and then he's gone? And you're once again lost? That's what Tony and my father did to me. You gotta understand that." I whispered, the elevator dinged and we both entered, quietly and I checked out with tears in my eyes.

--

As McGee and I went back into the room, Tony was gathering up the bags and whatnot, I shrugged at him, "DiNozzo, don't touch, what isn't yours." I barked, slapping his hands from the bags, I'd rather die than let him touch my stuff. He looked away sadly, his sky blue eyes were frowning and for a second I felt bad, then I remembered all the years he left me and I got over it.

"Alright, let's leave." Gibbs yelled walking out of the suite, I picked up my bags and followed them outside to the blue sedan. Gibbs popped the trunk and I put my bags into it quickly before slamming it down. I hopped into the back, a window seat before taking my IPod out of my bag and turning on, '_My Leftovers'_, McGee sat beside me and smiled a crooked smile, I giggled quietly, Tony sat beside McGee and I flipped him off, Gibbs just gave me a look and I slunk back into my seat. He drove for an hour in till he pulled into his house, McGee and I got out. I got my bags, I went to go into the house but Gibbs hollered, "You better be there when I get back or else!" He warned, I walked into the house, pondering the thing Gibbs said, I wonder what the or else meant...

"Ryan, what you want to do?" McGee asked politely, I shrugged then thought about my IPod. I grabbed my IDog, Pablo, and plugged her in.

"Well since Gibbs is going to be gone a while, I say we party." McGee smiled nervously at me, I turned on the IDog.

"What kind of music you into?" I asked, he shrugged so I just put Let It Rock By: Lil Wayne, I started dancing and I pulled McGee off the couch.

"Dance, Tim!" I encouraged spinning in a circle, he laughed at me before actually dancing with me. We sang along with the song and danced around in till the song ended and kept dancing for the next four tracks but our fun was ended by McGee's cell phone ringing and it was Gibbs so we had to answer it. I turned off Pablo and listened carefully to the conversation McGee was having.

Sadly, I couldn't hear a word Gibbs was saying so I gave up on the conversation and began to write in my head. One day, I thought I could be a writer, you know write stories and poems about anything and people would read them, would think about them, they would inspire them to see what goes on in the world but I could never be a writer, I'm not good enough. I looked at McGee, he was just slapping him phone shut then looking at me.

"Gibbs is coming back to get you. He's going to take you to some school beside NCIS headquarters, to enroll you or something." I felt my jaw drop and my eye widened. Me, go to a normal school without uniforms or psychotic Gunnys, Majors, Captains? Just teachers, real kids, work and trouble? This was going to be awesome! "Wait by the door, if you keep Gibbs waiting, you're surely going to get it." McGee warned walking with me to the door, suddenly he smiled, all his teeth shined like white pearls.

"Hope I can dance with you again." He joked hugging me tightly, I hugged back then heard a horn honking. I opened the large wooden door, "You coming Tim?" I asked, he nodded then put on his shoes. We both ran out to the car and jumped into the backseat since Ziva was in the front. I sat in the middle with Tim on one side and Tony on the other. Once Tim sat down, I turned to look are him.

"Yo, Tim! You wanna here a funny story?" I asked, he looked at me, a sparkle in his large hazel eyes then nodded his head. I glanced over at Tony, just for a second then opened my mouth.

"Well, I used to have a cat. Its name was Figaro and he was all black with a little pink nose. I loved that cat, he was sweet and cuddly. Well, one day while I was studying with my mother, I heard Figaro meow. So, I went into Tony's room and what was Tony doing? He was putting doll clothes on Figaro! My little black kitty was dressed in a pink dress and bonnet! Plus, Tony was playing with my Barbie." I looked at Tim once I was finished my story, he looked like he was going to explode with laughter, his eyes filled with tears and he just started laughing. A loud, cheery laugh that shook his cheeks. Then Ziva started laughing and well, Gibbs didn't laugh but he smiled. It was sweet!! While, all this was happening, Tony was blushing redder than a tomato. His whole face was red and he was glaring at me. I just smiled then asked, "Wanna hear another story?" Ziva turned completely around and McGee nodded anxiously.

"Okay, well. Once we were in Italy for my Aunt Violet's wedding. Well, my father believed in children should be seen not hear and that children are to be polite and respectful. So, of course Tony had to punch my cousin Andy in the face because Tony was in a suit and said he was a man in black and my cousin Andy said that was stupid. My Aunt didn't talk to us for the rest of the week we were in Italy. My father let it slide since we were on vacation but then Tony went over the top by looking up my mother's friend, Tamara's skirt. The plane ride home, Tony moved around in his seat so much, it was like he had ants in his pants. My father had a rule about fidgeting and that was to not to, so every time my father looked over Tony would sit straight and look forward but when my father looked away, Tony would be rubbing his backside and moving all around like an animal but when he looked back Tony would be as still as a statue." I smirked as McGee snickered in Tony suspense and Ziva muttered something about how Tony never changed. Tony was just blushing and glaring.

"Hey, Am I ever going to go back to Washington Military or am I just going to live with Gibbs?" I joked, smiling, Gibbs smiled then said, "So I talked to your father last night." Gibbs told me, my eyes widened to the size of moons, "What'd he say?" My legs twitched ever so slightly, I could feel the angry boil my blood. He had no right to call my father! What makes him think he has that kind of authority? "He said some colorful things but he also took you out of Military school-"I cut off Gibbs, "YEAH! WOO HOO! Wait… Does that mean I have to go home?" Gibbs shook his head and turned the corner, "No, your father doesn't want you home either." I cocked my eyebrow, "So, where am I going? Foster home?" I asked, he shook his head again, "No you going to live with me, your brother, Tim, Ziva and Abby." And with that, he stopped the car in front of Ronald Regan High School. He got out of the car and opened the door, letting me out and walked into the school. I had no choice but to follow Gibbs, I just had to get some answers. I ran up the steps and walked into the school. The first thing I noticed was it was big. I went into the office and saw Gibbs talking to some man. His cheekbones were sunken in and his eyes were a cold steel grey, they looked like a portal to death. This guy looked like Sergeant Major Quincy and he was the worst person on campus. Like, worst then Private Bunda, worst then detention at midnight. Worst then… the cafeteria food at Washington and that's saying something. Gibbs looked over at me.

"Mr. Slayer, this is daughter, Ryan DiNozzo. I would like to enroll her into this school." I cocked an eye-brow at Gibbs, when did I become his daughter. He seemed to notice because he began to chuckle at me.

"Does she have a criminal record?" He asked I shook my head.

"Sir, I'm Private DiNozzo from Washington Military School." I piped, rolling my eyes at this guy. I'm fucking military! I just got into a lot of trouble in school, that's all. Mr. Slayer gave me a look, I just smirked at him. Gibbs nudged me and I stopped an' looked at the floor. Mr. Slayer went to get the paper work. Gibbs looked down at me.

"You respect your elders. Military or not, you respect them or you're going to get it. You understand me?"I nodded. Mr. Slayer then walked back in with a bunch of papers. Gibbs looked at them and began to fill them out quickly. I however, just looked out the large window that sat in the office. I could see the blue sedan and Tim getting pushed out of it by Tony, then Ziva pushing Tony out and locking the door. Neither of them had the keys, so they just sat there and talked while Ziva lay down in the car. As the boys talked, I noticed that Tim was getting madder with each word Tony said then out of the blue, Tim attacked Tony. I looked over at Gibbs.

"Um… Tony and Tim are having a fist fight outside in the parking lot." I injected, Gibbs slammed down the paperwork and ran outside, I followed to see what would happen. Once I was outside, neither of the boys were fighting but their ears were in a firm grasp by Gibbs, he seemed all but happy. He wheeled for both boys to be in front of him then snarled, "Both of you sit in the car and I will deal with you once we get home." The color from each face drained and they raced back into the car. Gibbs stalked back into the school, I sprinted to keep up. Once back into the office, Mr. Slayer had me fill out what classes I was to be in. Applied Math, Gym, Lunch, Applied Science and Academic English. This was going to be an easy rest of the semester.

"So, we will see you tomorrow, Ryan?" He asked, I nodded and muttered a yes sir before turning and walking out of the office back to the car. I looked at Tim then at Tony, "You're both dead." I stated, Gibbs got into the car.

"Timothy and Anthony, I want you both in the corners in the living room once we get home." Gibbs demanded I stifled a giggle. Corner!? That's for kids! The ride home was silent, I could feel Tim shivering, I cuddled closer to him, just to give him closure since he was dead when he got home. The car jumped a little and I noticed that we were at the house. Tim and Tony walked shakily into the house. Ziva looked at them, her brown eyes were sad.

"Girls, go to your room." Gibbs commanded, we immediately ran up the stairs and hide on the balcony. Ziva and I laughed then couched down and listened closely.

"Fist fighting, boys? I thought you were both adults." Gibbs shamed, both heads dipped lower than before.

"Okay, Anthony, come here you the oldest." I watched Tony drag his feet towards

Gibbs. Once he was in reach, Gibbs grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap. My eyes widened to the size of the moon as I watched Gibbs swat Tony's backside, then Gibbs pulled Tony's jeans down as well as his boxers. Ziva must have noticed because she whispered, "It's okay, Ryan. Tony is just getting punishment. He will be okay afterwards." I nodded then looked down again but this time at Tim. He was in the corner, he looked like he was shaking a little. I bet it's because he knows he's next.

Then the swats stopped and I looked back at Tony. Gibbs was rubbing his back and helping him breath. He then stood him up, "All is forgiven, now go stand in the corner." He cooed, nudging him there, Tony rubbed his backside but Gibbs swatted his hands.

"Hands on your head, Anthony." He said firmly, Tony's shoulders sagged and he nodded his head then went to the corner and put them on his head.

"Timothy, come here." Tim shuffled over and Gibbs asked quietly if he started the fight.

Tim just about started to cry, I felt my body cringe as he looked up at Gibbs.

"Yes sir." He whispered, his voice was broken and I bet it didn't help when Gibbs took off his belt. I looked at Tim, tears scattered down his face.

Gibbs sat on the couch and took Tim across his lap. Gibbs put the belt down and took down Tim's pants and boxers, that's when I heard it. It was the most heart-retching thing I have ever heard. This was Tim McGee crying. I think he was more guilt than in pain but when Gibbs picked up the belt, those thoughts changed. McGee was screeching every time the belt hit. It was like lash after lash. He was going to feel it for days but them Gibbs stopped. Helping his pants up then hugging him an' rubbing his back.

"Tony, you can come out now." Tony moved out of the corner and beside Tim, who was standing and looking at the ground.

"Girls, you can come out of hiding and come downstairs." Gibbs hollered, I looked at Ziva and she whispered, "I think we might be in trouble." I bit my lip and followed her down stairs.

Once down stairs we stood beside Tim and Tony. Gibbs stood up and looked down at us, everybody winced at the look her gave us.

"Okay, I want everybody at the table now, I will be back in a second." With that he went to the basement. We all ran to the table and sat down. Well, Ziva and I sat down, Tim and Tony stood beside their chairs, I guess they didn't want to chance it. Then Gibbs lopped up the stairs with pens and paper. He placed them in front of each chair.

"McGee and Tony, sit down unless you want another dose." Gibbs threatened, Tony and Tony sat down and then both yelped.

A warning look from Gibbs, they both simmered down.

"I want you all to write the rules of the house out and the conquences. Ryan, you can get them from Tim or Tony or Ziva. I want this down in a hour then we can have some dinner." He suggested, he patted my head and went to the basement.

"Hey, who is Abby? Gibbs, said she lived here but I haven't met her yet." I asked, Tim looked over at me.

"She is Gibb's favorite. But right now she is at some bowling thing, you'll see her tonight." Tim sighed, Tony looked over at me.

"Okay, some rules are:

Dinner at six, miss it and you don't get dinner.

You swear, your mouth is washed out.

You fist fight with ANYBODY, you get a spanking, you start it, you get the belt.

Disrespect anybody, spanking and grounding.

Smoke or drink, spanking with belt, grounded and mouthwash.

And all of them you will get corner time." Tony finished and I sighed.

This was going to be interesting.

I jotted that all down then Tony included, "You have to keep your room clean or you're going to have to right, "I will be tidy." One thousand times and if you miss curfew you're going to get corner time and lines unless a good reason."

I nodded and wrote more down, Tim and Ziva were finished their lists and were sitting waiting for Gibbs to come back up stairs.

"Ryan!" Gibbs called up from the basement, "Change rooms to Ziva and Abby!"

I looked at Ziva, "You wanna come?" I asked, she nodded and began walking up stairs, I followed. I went into the olive colored room and got my clothes out from the closet and dresser. I couldn't believe that I got a new start, new family, a new life. Ziva helped me transport my stuff to a room across the hall. The room was a dark red color and black. It was the most sickest room, I've ever seen. And beside the bed, there was a coffin. A coffin was in the middle of the room.

Ziva must have noticed because she piped, "Abby's a little on the Goth side." She helped me put away my clothes in the dresser and closet before sitting on her bed.

"So, what do you think so far?" She quizzed, I shrugged.

"It's okay, I think Gibbs is a little too strict but I can deal." I guessed she smiled a knowing smile.

"He only gets stricter." She laughed, I returned the smile then we both joined the posy downstairs.

"I need paper for school, tomorrow. And binders, pencils, pens and markers." I told Gibbs as he made burgers. Tony and Tim were in the next room playing Halo on the McGee's laptop. They turned the sound off and tried to make it not noticeable but I was certain Gibbs knew. Gibbs looked down at me, "Go ask one of your brothers to drive you to the mall."

I thought that phrase over in my head as I walked over to the living room. _My brothers_. I never thought of them like that…. Well, besides Tony. I never really had a family outside of Military school and if I did it was just Johnny and his parents. Now I actually have one and it's hard to process. I felt my eyes well with tears, I didn't know if it was because I was happy I had a family or if it was because I was sad about never having a family. I'm just so confused about everything. How can I live so alone for all my life and then once I finally get over it, I'm given to a make shape family? I just my dad to love me, not give me away… Tears streamed down my face, Tony and Tim looked up from Halo just in time to see me, sprint up the stairs and into the bathroom. I began to hiccup as I sat on the cold tiled ground, my whole body shook with tears. I felt like a tap because I just couldn't stop. It was as if all the tears I haven't cried with coming out now. I could hear someone asking me if I was okay but I couldn't answer them. I just wanted to go back to when I was little; I just want to be with my mom.

Then the door was unlocked, Tony, Tim and Gibbs stood there, all looking confused. I practically dove into Tony's arms, I just need him.

"I'm sorry, Ryan." He whispered, I muttered an okay but I doubt he heard it.

Gibbs was rubbing my back while Timmy went downstairs to make me some hot chocolate. I finally stopped crying, I knew now that I was loved that, I was going to be fine, just as long as there were all there.

We then joined everyone downstairs; Tim passed me then hot chocolate I sipped on it gingerly. The door than opened, a girl walked in, her hair was in a bun and she was dressed in a 50's outfit.

"Hunny, I'm home!" She yelled, I just continued to sip on my hot chocolate. Tim walked over and hugged her as did Ziva and Tony. Gibbs smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey Abby! How was bowling?" Tony asked she shrugged.

"It was alright. I got three strikes." She bragged then her soft blue eyes looked at me from across the room.

She smiled and skipped toward me.

"Hello there! I'm Abby," She introduced, "Who are you?"

"Private Ryan DiNozzo." I mumbled, sipping more on my hot chocolate.

"DiNozzo… Are you Tony's sister?" She asked I nodded.

"I'm guessing you live here?" She questioned, again, I nodded.

She paused then looked at everybody, "Well… Thanks for telling me. My newest sister is going to think I'm a freak dressed like Sandy from Grease. Way to warn me!" She huffed before running upstairs. I drank the rest of my coca, the placed it on the counter gingerly. Gibbs finished the burgers and bellowed, "DINNER!"

Everyone ran to the dinner table, Abby was now dressed in a plaid skirt and a black t-shirt. Her black hair was in pig tails and braided.

"I like your skirt Abby. I have one like it." I commented, taking a bite out of my burger, she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said, starting to eat my burger.

"McGee and Tony, your curfew is 6:00 for the rest of the week." Gibbs told them, eating a chunk out of his burger.

"Yes sir." Tim whispered, Tony shook his head.

"No!" He yipped defiantly, "I have plans next week!"

"You should have thought about that before you fought with your brother." Gibbs snapped, Tony's jaw dropped.

"He hit me first!" He yelled, Tim banged his fist on the table.

"You deserved it!" Tim roared, Tony pulled his fist back but Gibb grabbed him by the ear and pinched it tightly, Tony yelped.

"You're going to you room right now and you're going to wait for me. You understand me Anthony?" Gibbs barked, Tony winced.

"Yes sir." He grumbled, Gibbs let go and Tony got out of the chair, as he walked away Gibbs smacked his bottom hard. Yipping, Tony sprinted up the stairs. Wide eyed I looked at everybody.

"So the weathers been nice." I said desperately attempting to break the awkward silence. Everyone laughed quietly and finished eating. I just smiled and ate up. Tomorrow I was going to school. I was going to make new friends and I got new family. This was defiantly the best day ever!!

"Tim, Ziva your on cleaning duty for tonight. Ryan, Abby is going to take you to the mall to get some paper and whatever else. I'm going to deal with your wayward brother." Gibbs sighed before giving me hundred bucks, "You card was cut this morning." Then he walked up the stairs.

"Just let me get my backpack and we can go." I told Abby before running up the stairs and my room. I grabbed my bag and slipped it on. As I went to walk downstairs, I could hear the familiar sound of a belt hitting skin. I crept towards the door and looked in crack, Tony was over Gibbs knee, taking an honest whipping, his backside was a bright red and I felt sorry for him, he was going to feel that in the morning.

I back away from the door and went downstairs. Abby was wearing black spiked platform shoes. I put on my converse and walked outside.

Abby followed behind me.

"So, Ryan. You went to Washington Military?" She asked softly as we turned the corner and onto some busy street.

"Yup. I went there for eight years. You work at NCIS?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a forensic scientist because I'm a genius." She bragged, I laughed.

"What school you got to now?" Abby quizzed, she took a quick look before crossing the street, I hurried behind her.

"Ronald Regan High" I replied, opening the door of the mall, she started to giggle, I cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't skip, NCIS is right beside it. Gibbs is going to watch you like a hawk." I rolled my eyes and walked into the Staples. Abby picked up two binders and a pack of pencils. I grabbed a pack of pens and paper. As we were cashing out Abby wheeled to look at me. "Can I ask you something?" She asked me as we walked out of the store, I smirked at her.

"You just did." I joked, twisting the plastic bag around my finger, Abby bit her lip nervously, her eyes looked at the sky then back down at me.

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I crossed the street, Abby walked quickly towards me.

"How did you mom die?" She quizzed softly, I took a deep breath.

"Um, in a horse accident. I was seven and in the barn watching her ride her horse, Levy. Levy was a pure quarter horse. Well, as I watched her ride and jump, I thought about how I was so lucky for her. She undid her helmet and started to walk back into the barn. She gave me a little wave and smiled then a snake came onto the track, Levy was afraid of snakes, " I paused for a second, rubbing my eyes, " He started to buck, kick and whiney, I couldn't help her. Her helmet fell off then she did. I kept screaming then everyone surrounded her, keeping me away. But there was nothing they could do. She died on impact." My eyes were burning with tears once I finished, my arms started to shake slightly then I noticed that we were at the horse.

I ran in, toeing off my shoes and running up stairs. I staggered into my room and I could hear everyone door stairs threw the vent on the floor. I laid on the floor listening quietly, I knew I was over-rating a little but I couldn't control myself, I felt like I was going to explode from all the emotion.

"What's up with Ryan?" Tim asked Abby, I heard her sigh.

" I asked her 'bout her mom and then—" Abby was cut off by someone yelling and pounding up the stairs, I didn't pay any attention to it but then my door swung open and there stood Anthony DiNozzo, trembling in my door frame. I looked up ever so slightly and he scooped my up into his arms. I sobbed into his chest, mentally cursing myself for being such a baby. Once I was able to breathe again, I pushed Tony away, he look puzzled.

"I gotta know why you stopped writing, Tony. How could you do that to me?" I cried, my eyes full with tears again.

"I went to Lincoln Military, school for trouble teens. You weren't a loud to talk with the outside world, let alone write letters. I tried to mail you but I just got into trouble a lot. I missed you, Racer." He sobbed, using my old nickname, my lips smiled slightly. "I missed you, Smoothie." I whispered, hugging Tony tightly.

Then Gibbs walked in.

"Ryan, are you alright?" He asked, I nodded slightly, my tears dried for now.

"That's great, "He then looked at Tony, "Anthony DiNozzo, don't you ever yell at your sister again or you're in deep trouble? You understand?" He threatened, I could hear Tony mutter some curse word and a yes sir.

Gibbs was about to yell something but something crashed downstairs.

We all rushed down the stairs and into living room. On the ground was my IDog Pablo, well pieces of anyway.

"PABLO!" I screeched, looking at the pieces, I looked at everybody else, "I'm tired and emotionally drained. I'm going to bed, I will deal with thing later." Then I looked at Ziva and Abby, "Um, where am I sleeping? "

"The bed, I'll sleep in the coffin." She piped, I nodded in thanks and went upstairs.

Getting into my black pajamas and crawled into the bed, welcoming the sleep.

--

"Get up." Someone demanded, I yawned and rolled over, "Get up, Ryan Sophia!"

"Go away, tired." I muttered than someone smacked my bottom **hard** five times, yelping I jumped out of the bed. Gibbs was standing beside the bed, I was the only person in the room besides him.

"Get ready for school. It starts in an hour." He told me, I imminently ran to the bathroom and got into the shower. I washed quickly then blow dried my hair and straighten it. I did my makeup and got dressed in my black jeans, black t-shirt and a jean jacket. Grabbing my backpack, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Everyone was at the table eating, I grabbed an apple and looked over at the clock.

It read, : _'7:50'_, I walked towards the door, slipping on my converse.

"I'm going to school, see y'all later." I yelled, walking out the door not waiting for an answer, I really didn't want Tim or somebody to walk with me to school. How lame would that be? Walking to your first day of new classes and my brother is walking me because Gibbs is crazy!

I turned the corner and walked up the street, I could see the school and the kids around it. This was a little nerve racking. I walked into the school and began walking to room 280, Applied Math with Mr. Creamers. I walked up a flight of stairs and walked down the hall just in time to hear the bell ring.

I walked across the hall and into the math class as it began to fill.

I walked to the front of the class and asked quietly, "Where do I sit?" Mr. Creamers looked down at me. He pointed to a desk in the back, passed me a textbook and went back to planning his lesson. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I took out my binder and put my textbook onto of it.

"Who are you?" A girl asked me as she sat down, her hair was hot pink and she had a lip ring. She also reeked of cigarette smoke.

"Ryan DiNozzo. Who are you?" She smiled at me.

"Charlie Becket. What school did you transfer from?" Charlie asked, playing with her lip ring. I smiled.

"Washington Military." I sighed, she laughed.

"So, you're a military brat, huh?" She giggled again, "You know what? I think you should skip your next class with me." And with that she whipped out a pink razor cell and began to text.

I cocked an eye-brow as she put it away. She started to put away her things.

"What are you doing staring? Start packing up." She commanded, I put my things away and waited for something, she began to count back from three, once she got to one, the fire alarm began to shirked. The class began to shuffle out, Charlie snickered once they declared us present and snuck off, I followed her towards a couple of kids.

"Heya, Charlie. Who's this?" A girl asked, her hair was platinum blonde with black streaks, she had her nose pierced along with her tongue. She also reeked of cigarette smoke. There was a boy there along with another girl. They looked a lot alike. Both had dark brown hair and eyebrow piercings. The only thing that could ruin it was the eyes. The boy's was a lime green and the girl's had a playful purple. I wondered if they were contacts. The boy saw me looking and blushed.

"This is Ryan DiNozzo. Ryan, this is Skye Austin," She pointed to the girl with blonde and black hair, I smiled at her, she smirked back, " This is Chance and Faith Mathews." They both grinned at me.

"You guys wanna go get sushi?" Faith suggested, I nodded.

"I'm in." I smiled brightly looking at Chance, again he blushed.

After checking in with our teachers, we set out for sushi, a mission only for the brave hearted.

Well, This is my first Fan Fic….

I think it's good, but I don't know… R&&R Please And Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter Is Of: **Sadly, Madly DiNozzo, **Is For CrimsonTearsKKsince they gave me the idea! Thank You!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone and I walked towards the first sushi bar on the block, of course it was across the street from NCIS. The sign onto of the store read, " _Japan's Finest_" in large red letters, a little Japanese flag was in the corner. Charlie headed behind the restaurant, her back pack hung loosely from her shoulders.

I followed her, Chance and Faith also followed her, once behind she whipped out a pack of cigarettes, they were camels.

Lighting one, then took a puff.

"You smoke, Ryan?" She asked, I shook my head. I thought of the rules of the house., one of the biggest things on it not t o do list but then again, Gibbs isn't my father, her has nothing to do with me.

"I'll try it though." I said, my hand ready to take the smoke. Charlie cocked an eyebrow at me, I just smirked.

She shrugged and handed me a smoke, I took it and inhaled deeply, then spewed out a string of nasty coughs.

Chance laughed at me, "Smooth Ryan." I rolled my eyes and took another drag, this one went more smoother then the last.

"Why thank you, my love." I laughed, taking another puff.

"Please, Chance is my love." Charlie laughed, kissing his cheek, he blushed a bright red. Then out of nowhere, I see Tim run behind the sushi bar, Faith laughed.

"Run Forest Run!" She screamed, I laughed, Tim just glared.

"This is my brother, Timmy," I looked at Tim, "What you need, Timmy?"

"Here, "He pushed a black cell phone, "Gibbs wanted me to give you this. I was going to the school when I noticed your backpack. You better go back to school cuz Gibbs is gonna call there soon." He looked at me one more time then walked into the sushi bar. I looked at everyone, "What classes do you have next?"

"Gym." Faith and Charlie groaned in unison, I laughed.

"You guys would never last at Washington." I smirked, beginning to walk away, Charlie and Faith followed me into the school, Chance waved and walked towards his next class. We all walked went to walk into the change room when the teacher stopped me, I shot him a confused look.

"You must be Ryan, I'm Mr. Scott., "He pushed a pair of black shorts and a black shirt with red and white letters reading '_Raider's Athletics'_, "These are your gym clothes, get changed and met back here." I then ran into the change room, Faith and Chance were dressed their hair pulled back in a ponytail. I put my bag into their locker and got dressed and pulled my hair back.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Charlie complained walking out into the gym, Faith and I behind her. We began stretching as Mr. Scott talked.

"Today we will play some football, the equipment is the supply room, the names are on the helmet. Fifteen minutes till I want you on the field!" he barked walking out of the field.

Charlie, Faith and I all go dressed and began to make fun of the jocks.

"Football! Touch down! AHHHHHHHH!"Faith jumped up and down, running around in a circle, Charlie and I were doubled over in laughter.

"DiNozzo! Becket! Mathews! On team red!" Mr. Scott bellowed, we all laughed and went over to the team. We all stood in a large circle.

" But me on defense, I play line backer." I told them, they nodded and we broke the circle. Faith and I went off the field, Charlie was playing quarterback.

"Yeah, Charlie!" I screamed, she nodded and hutted the ball. She faked left and did a spin in the air and dodged the defense girl on the left and sprinted down the field, dodging people then touchdown!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We won!" Faith yelled as she walked out the change room, it was a fun games, I got a lot of tackles and interceptions.

We were clean and dressed back in our normal clothes.

"So, how shall we spend our lu—" Charlie was cut off by my cell ringing I answered it quickly since the ID read, Smoothie.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs told me to tell you to come over to the Navy Yard."

"How about you come pick me up so I don't have to walk."

"Fine, met me at the front." And with that he hung up on me.

I looked at the girls, "So I am guessing I gotta go to NCIS. I'll see y'all later." I went to turn but Charlie grabbed my arm and took my cell, she quickly programmed her number into it.

"Text me."

"Sure, I'll see you guys after lunch."

And with that I ran out the front of the school, Tony was sitting in a navy blue sedan, his sunglasses on and moving around in his seat.

I slid in and looked at him sadly, " Gibbs really let you have it last night. Are you alright? You looked like you were in **a lot** of pain when I went to bed." I had concern in my voice also fear. What happens if I screw up? What happens if Gibbs gets really mad at me? I was almost shaking I was freaking out so much.

"Yeah, I should have shut my mouth but I didn't and now I'm grounded, can't sit and I have to write lines all weekend, it fucking sucks." He pouted, I kinda felt bad but then again, he should have shut up.

"So, why do I have to go to NCIS?" I asked Tony as he pulled into the Navy Yard. He bit his lip and parked his car.

"The case." He choked out and got out of the car, I followed him into the building, my had was swimming in confusion. What about the case? I thought they were done with me, I mean I have an alibi. We got into the elevator and Tony pushed the button and the silver doors shut.

"Tony…" I whispered helplessly, he smiled and pulled me close then Gibbs walked in and looked at Tony, he let go of me and walked quickly into the bullpen. The doors shut and Gibbs pressed a button for the elevator to stop.

"About the case-" He cut me off with a growl.

"Why do you smell like cigarette smokes?" He growled his eyes in a tight glare.

"Umm… I tried a cigarette sir." I whispered, I was extremely scared now.

"Come here," He beckoned to me, I almost died right then and there. I shuffled towards him, my eyes glued to the floor," Got to conference room 2 when the elevator opens. You got that!"

"Yes sir!" I choked I was so in for it, I could already start crying right there.

Gibbs pressed a button and the doors opened, I ran out and in to McGee.

"McGee! Take Ryan to the conference room 2." He demanded, Tim nodded and grabbed my hand and began walking.

"Ryan, what did you do?" Tim asked, his hazel eye were wide.

" I don't know." I trembled and looked at the door sadly, Conference Room 2.

Tim unlocked the door and walked in, I followed, I was so scared right now, there was a possibility I could faint. I really didn't like this feeling.

I used to get it when Tony would get into trouble and my father would beat the crap out of him and because of that, I learned how to dress a wound probably when I was seven. Tim pulled out a chair and I sat down, he smiled apodictically before leaving. I looked at my hands and waited for Gibbs.

After ten minutes, Gibbs stormed through the door and slapped the table.

"You wanna explain to me WHY you smell like cigarettes?" He barked, I looked at him defiantly. He wasn't my father! He shouldn't be yelling at me, who does he think he is?

"I decided to try smoking, it's part of being a teen. I can do what I want also. You're not my father! You have nothing on me! I just live AT YOUR HOUSE!" I kicking the chair out from me as I stood up. Gibbs glared down at me, his steely blue eyes were like ice as the cut into me. Gibbs then began walking towards me, his face grim.

"I am your guardian, so Ryan Sophia, I do have power over you! So you better drop the attitude." I should have listened to that warning, I should have shut my mouth and hear what my punishment was but of course, I didn't think.

"NO! You have noth—" That was all I got out before Gibbs grabbed my hand and draped me over his lap, he started to spank me instantly. At first, it caught me off guard but once I realized, I started to struggle like crazy but Gibbs kept swatting me. The pain was getting worst, I couldn't do anything. This was my first spanking in my life and I was getting scared and when I started to sob, my fear grew like a fire at a gas station.

And as fast as it started, it stopped and Gibbs was rubbing my back.

I got off his lap and he hugged me, "Ryan don't yell at me please." He whispered, I nodded and mumbled a .' yes sir' between quiet sobs.

"When were you smoking?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"At the fire alarm. A couple of new friends and I walked to a Japanese restaurant and tried it then Tim came and gave me the phone and told me to go to school." It was after did I realize that I just ratted Tim out. I felt horrid, Tim didn't tell on me and I told on him, I feel like shit now, how could I do that to Tim.

Gibbs look harden slightly before walking out of the room, a second later Tim was in the room and Gibbs put him in the corner, he put me in the on opposite to him.

"You too stand there and think about the dangers of smoking and why it's good to tell a person in a authority to make them stop." With that he left the room.

"Sorry, Tim. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I hiccupped, my tears were gone but I was still hiccupping from the ordeal.

"It's okay, Ryan. You didn't mean too, I mean it was your first spanking. You must be freaking out right now." Then the door opened, Gibbs stood in the doorway, he had his belt in his hand. With a soft voice, he demanded, "Ryan, come here please." I dragged my feet in fear towards my guardian. He pointed to the table and told me to bend over, I whimpered.

"Please Gibbs. I'm sorry." I pleaded, Tim cringed as Gibbs shook his head, I started to cry. I didn't want the belt, I was terrified.

"Now, please." I leaned over and continued to cry then the belt hit. I screeched and cried hared squirming to attempt to avoid the belt hit my backside. When it stopped, I stood stiffly and Gibb put me on the chair, I winced in pain.

He took a bar of soap from his pocket and stuffed it into my mouth.

"You keep this in your mouth for 2 minutes and then you can go back. Your forgiven after this Ryan, you'll be okay kid." I nodded and he left with Tim, who was gonna get a lecture, I was sure of it.

I now know why Tony was crying so much yesterday. I think I must just start crying again, my backside is on fire and I can't just go to my room, I have to back to school with a bunch of people. This sucks so much but then again, I guess I brought this on myself, I should have just stayed by the teacher but then again, I just met some good friends.

I just hope I don't spanked because of them again.

"You can take it out now. You can go wash your mouth out and you're not going to be grounded since I think you've been punished enough." Gibbs instructed, I did so quickly since it tasted like shit and he nodded towards the door and I ran to the washroom, I washed my mouth and the taste lingered slightly. I walked slowly to the office and stood near Tony's desk. He was talking to Ziva then he looked at me. He took one look then ran beside me giving me a hug and rubbing my back, cooing gently in my ear, saying it's gonna be okay. He hated to see me in pain, when we were kids, he would fight anyone who tried to hurt me and when I did something wrong at my father's house, he'd say he did it. He would take the punishment for me. I remember this one time I turned my father's snow suit into a costume, Tony took the blame and was spanking into next week. That's why Tony was good at being a good brother.

"Are you okay, Racer?" he babied, I took a breath. I was alright, my ass hurt like crazy and my make-up was fucked but otherwise I'm fine.

"I will be." I whispered, rubbing my eyes attempting to get off the dripping make-up.

I saw my reflection in the plasma, I had a resemblance to a sad clown, it wasn't very attractive and my next class is with Chance.

"Ryan, I have to ask you some questions." Ziva injected, I looked up at her.

"Why were you doing between 1 am and 7 am?" I looked puzzled.

"Sleeping, that's what I do…?" I was confused, I thought she was done with the questions.

"Can you explain why this, " She held up a red bandana, " Was found at the scene?"

"No since I lost that a couple of months ago. It was stolen from my bag when I was getting yelled at by General Tyler." I explain, she nodded and turned back to her desk.

"You better get back to school, Ryan." Gibbs ordered from around the corner, I looked over at Gibbs, he was glaring off somewhere and that's when Tim started to yell at Tony for touching his jacket.

"This is worth more than your life! Don't touch it!" He shrieked at Tony, Tony's jaw dropped angrily.

"You saying I'm worthless, Tim!" He screamed back, Gibbs just walked up behind them and smacked them hard on the back of the head.

Wincing, the both turned.

"Quit while your ahead, boys." He sneered, both complied not wanting any trouble from Gibbs. It wasn't worth it.

"Tony drive Ryan back to school." He yelled to him as he headed down stairs to Abby's lab. Tony went to the elevator, I walked behind him slowly, I wasn't really itching to go back to school. I have to sit for science and English, that was gonna be a pain in the ass, literally.

"Ryan, come on!" He complained, so I jumped into the elevator.

"You gonna be okay, Ryan?" He asked, I shrugged.

"My butt hurts but nothing, I can't handle. It's not like, I'm gonna die or anything."

We walked to the parking lot, he wasn't looking convinced and when I sat down and winced, he didn't like that. He started the car, sneaking looks at me. I was texting Charlie.

--Racer **: Hey, where are you

I hit send and instantly Charlie replied.

^^Cha-cha: Parking lot, you?

--Racer**: Parking lot, see ya in a few.

Tony pulled in and I saw Charlie, Faith and Chance standing by the doors.

"Stop." I commanded, Tony did and cocked an eye, I just shrugged

At him and get out of the car, Charlie walked over and gave me a hug, she tends to hug me a lot, which kinda freaks me out but not really, but yes really and I don't know.

I never hugged people but Johnny and my grandma and even then it was rare.

Tony waved and left the parking lot, he'd probably text me later.

"I have science next, Chance you too?" I asked, smiling coyly, he blushed hotly.

"Sure, I have an empty seat beside me, we can be lab partners." I smiled.

"Bomb digs, Chance." I laughed as did everyone else.

Then the bell screamed over the PA and we all slowly made our way to our next class.

Chance and I began to walk up the flight of stairs when my cell phone vibrated, Tim's number, flashed on the screen and I opened the phone.

+_+ - Tim McGee : Heya kid, what class you have now.

--Racer**: Science with my friend, Chance Mathews.

+_+ - Tim McGee: Is this 'Chance' a boy?

I laughed out loud and sat down beside Chance, he looked at me questionably, his lime green eyes danced as I smiled. He laughed and took out his textbook, when he laughs my heart races.

--Racer**: Yeah, what's Abby's number?

+_+ - Tim McGee: It's on the phone.

I looked through the contacts, looking for Abby, once I found her I began to text quickly since the teacher was looking at me weird.

--Racer**: I like this guy, I just met him. His name is Chance Mathews, he has lime green eyes and black-ish hair. He's quiet and sweet and nice. WHAT DO I DO!

I looked forward and caught Chance looking at me, his smile was bright and when he noticed I caught him, he looked away and blushed. It was adorable.

My phone vibrated again and I looked at the reply eagerly.

__Abby3: Awesome, bring him over tomorrow night but not as a date, to hang out, bring your other friends too.

I smiled at the message and put my cell phone away.

"Why you doing tomorrow night?" I asked Chance, I was squirming in my seat slightly, my backside was in some pain. Chance shrugged and looked into the microscope in front of him. We were doing a lab about fruit fly and there appearance and why.

As you can see, it's boring as fuck. But at least Chance was here or I think I would just die. He wrote down something from the scope and looked at me with his killer smile.

"You like horror movies, Ryan?" I smirked.

"In a matter a fact, I love them." I replied, looking over his notes, he blushed again.

"Well, do – "He was cut off by the boy in front of us. His hair was blonde and shaggy, like the models in all the name brand stores. His eyes were a soft hazel – ish blue and he was tall. His smile was playful and white but not as amazing as Chance's but he was close.

"Hey, my name is James Owens. You must be new here since I know all the juniors. What's your name, cutie?" I felt my face grow hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Ryan DiNozzo and yeah, I am new. Just transferred from Washington Military." I said, flipping my hair and smiling, James smirked.

"You wanna go out for coffee after school? We can get to know each other better." He suggested, I shrugged.

"I guess so, I'll meet you at the front of the school when it ends." I blushed and the bell rang for the next class and I packed up then looked at Chance, who looked a little worried, his smiled was gone.

"Chance, what'd you wanna ask me?" I asked, putting my back on my back, he just smiled but it wasn't him.

"Well, if you knew any good horror movies?" I turned my head slightly.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." I promised before heading off to English.

I waved to Chance and blew a kiss to James, who blew one back. Blushing, I ran to English. I couldn't believe it, I had a date after school and I had great group of friends. This is awesome! I wonder if James likes me.

Little did I know that he wasn't the only boy in science to like me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was betting my face was still red as I walk to the teacher at the front of the class. She was a bit round but she seemed nice this was in till she sat me in the back of the class with a bunch of snobs and four text books that seemed one hundred pounds each.

"Who are you?" A girl growled at me, her hazel eyes glared at me, I glared back.

"Ryan DiNozzo, who are you?" She smirked and giggled to the girl beside her.

"Natalie May, nice name, btw." I cocked my eye-brow, is she attempting to insult me with short forms? Does she not realize she sounds like a complete idiot when she talks like that? No to mention lazy?

"I know, my mom named me after my uncle who died in the war." I sneered, a angry frown was plastered on my face.

"Oh, where's mommy now?" She smiled giggling some more.

"Dead, she died when I was seven, fell off her horse." I barked at her, now she frowned but not in empathy, in anger.

"Listen DiNozzo! I am the Queen of this school! You better watch your mouth or—"

I cut her off " You'll insult me with short forms? Oh I am scared?" I mocked her, the whole class was listening and laughing at her including the teacher, she huffed and began to whine to Ms. Branson, "Ms. Branson!" Ms. Branson just smirked at her and began to start he lecture.

My phone then began to vibrate:

^^Cha-Cha: What you doing after school?

--Racer**: Nothing really, James Owens asked me to get coffee… You?

^^Cha-Cha: James Owens… The kid in grade eleven? That James Owens?

I could almost hear her freaking out.

--Racer**: Yeah, why?

^^Cha-Cha: Umm, because he's a rich kid! Ditch him! DITCH HIM!

I rolled my eyes but then again, Charlie is just looking out for me and I am new at this school, so I guess I should ditch him, it's not a big lost, I did just meet him.

--Racer: Fine, You wanna chill after school? You, the twins and I? we can chill at my house?

^^Cha-Cha: Sure, meet me outside?

--Racer: Yeah, see you soon!

^^Cha-Cha: Peace.

I put my cell away and looked back at the teacher, this was gonna be a long period.

The bell chimed loudly thus ending the day and I booked out of the classroom and down the hall, I was going to avoid James for as long as possible. I headed outside and waited by the doors. Then I saw a red mustang rush past and I looked into the window, James Owens was driving the car and beside him was Satan's helper, Natalie May.

"You ready to go, Ryan?" Faith asked making me jump two feet in the air, I smiled at her then at Chance and Charlie.

"Yeah, I just gotta call my foster dad to tell him." I informed the group then dialed Gibbs number, I was pretty sure he'd say yes since he said I wasn't grounded but he never said I wasn't still in trouble… Well, it's worth a shot.

The phone rang in suspense before Gibbs barked;

"Gibbs!" I winced a little bit.

"Hey, It's Ryan. Can I bring my new friends over?" I asked sweetly when there was a silence I quickly added, "Abby suggested it."

"Are you gonna do your homework?" He retorted, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He said annoyed, I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes sir!" I muttered more politely."

"Then fine but cut the attitude." Then he hung up on me… What an ass.

"Come on." I smiled to the gang, Charlie grinned.

"So, where do you live exactly?" Faith asked, I pointed down the street.

"Around the corner and down that street." I laughed as Chance's jaw dropped.

"I would hate being so close." He mumbled shyly, I just laughed.

"So… Why do you live with your foster dad." Oh, touchy subject, I grimaced before answering Chance's question.

"I was seven when my mom died, she fell off her horse and hit her head… She died on impact. Well, my father kept my for a year after before shipping me out to Washington when I was eight because I reminded him to much of my mom. I was there for six years before a murder case brought my older brother to the scene and we met and he was send to question me, well while questioning, I almost got shot and then they took me to foster brother and sisters and my foster dad… It was also weird since I was the prime suspect since I would fight the girl constantly... That's why." I concluded my story just in time since we were in my driveway. I looked at the door and turned in, Charlie, Chance and Faith were in shock from my story. I would be too since it doesn't sound like every new kids story as I walked into the house, I threw my bag to the ground and took my cell phone out, slipping it into my pocket.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked as I through my backpack beside the door, Chance shrugged and Faith smiled.

"The Shoebox." She suggested, I cocked an eye-brow at here.

"What's that?" I quizzed, Charlie grinned at me.

"It's a club, we can sing tonight, you wanna go?" I nodded vigorously as I grabbed my wallet of the counter and we headed outside.

In large neon lights read '_Shoebox'_ and we all walked inside, it was dark now but we went out to the mall first to hang out before coming.

"Come on." Chance whispered to me pulling me in. The 'Shoebox' is like a burger joint and a bar mixed but it's just a teenager hang out. A large stage was in the middle, wooden. Rich kids and kids like us were scattered around, we all sat at a booth and a man waltz onto the stage.

"DJ Storm here! And it's time for a song! The spotlight is gonna choose." The light went into a circle and then something blinded me.

"Girl with black hair and white t-shirt." He yelled, I grimaced.

I looked to Charlie, who just pushed me forward towards the stage, I glared at her before walking onto the stage.

"What's your name, little girl?" He smiled at me, I smirked.

"Ryan DiNozzo."

"What song are you gonna sing?" He asked, I thought.

I thought about today and then I decided on: Signs.

"Signs." I whispered, he walked off the stage and turned it on, I began to belt out the lyrics as loud as I can:

And the sign said long haired freaky people need not apply  
So I tucked my hair up under my hat and I went in to ask him why  
He said you look like a fine upstanding young man, I think you'll do  
So I took off my hat I said imagine that, huh, me working for you

woah!

Chorus:

Sign Sign everywhere a sign  
Blocking out the scenery breaking my mind  
Do this, don't do that, can't you read the sign

And the sign said anybody caught trespassing would be shot on sight  
So I jumped on the fence and yelled at the house, Hey! what gives you the right  
To put up a fence to keep me out or to keep mother nature in  
If God was here, he'd tell you to your face, man you're some kinda sinner

Repeat Chorus:

Sign Sign everywhere a sign  
Blocking out the scenery breaking my mind  
Do this, don't do that, can't you read the sign

Bridge:

Now, hey you Mister! can't you read, you got to have a shirt and tie to get a seat  
You can't even watch, no you can't eat, you ain't suppose to be here  
Sign said you got to have a membership card to get inside Uh!

And the sign said everybody welcome, come in, kneel down and pray  
But when they passed around the plate at the end of it all,  
I didn't have a penny to pay, so I got me a pen and a paper and I made up my own little sign  
I said thank you Lord for thinking about me, I'm alive and doing fine

Sign Sign everywhere a sign  
Blocking out the scenery breaking my mind  
Do this, don't do that, can't you read the sign

Sign Sign everywhere a sign  
Blocking out the scenery breaking my mind  
Do this, don't do that, can't you read the sign.

With a smile, I glanced at the crowd then walked off the stage then my phone started to ring, I walked out of the bar and answered.

"House of Whopper! What's your beef?" I laughed into the phone as Tony slurred.

"Yo, Ryan! What'd up?" You could tell from his voice that he was drunk, very drunk.

"Where are you?" I snapped, I hate when people drink, it reminds me of things.

"Unno, the Camel's Water or something." He giggled at me, this made me more angry.

"Who is with you?" I asked sweetly, he laughed again.

"TIMMY!" He yelled, I heard laughing in the background and a slurred 'Hi Ryan.'

Gibbs was gonna kill him.

"You guys stay there, okay?" Tony yelled an okay before hanging up, I ran back inside and to the booth.

"I gotta go, shit is happening." I told them what just happened and Chance stood up.

"Here, I help you out." He said walking to the door, Charlie winked before we ran out of the 'Shoebox' and down the street towards the Camel.

We went inside the bar and imminently saw my brothers running amuck, I rolled my eyes and pulled them outside – which was way harder than in looked – just to figure out that the buses are out of service, I looked at Chance.

"What are you gonna do?" Chance whispered to me, I took a breath.

"The most dangerous, scary, stupidest thing I could do." I muttered, Chance gave me an odd look.

"What? Drive the car home?" He suggested, I shook my head.

"Though, that is a good idea, no. I'm gonna call Gibbs." Chance's eyes looked confused, I just shook my head and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs." He barked.

"Gibbs, it's Ryan. I have a situation here." I whispered.

"What? What's wrong? You okay?" He voice got think with concern.

"Yeah, umm. Tony called me and he was at a bar and he and Timmy are drunk and I don't know what to do since I was at the 'Shoebox' singing with a couple friends. We at the Camel's Water… Help." My voice was trembling since I was a little afraid of what Gibbs was gonna do.

"I'll see you in a second."He growled hanging up, I winced in pain for my brothers.

They were walking, talking, drunken, deadmen.


End file.
